Hesitation
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Byakuya Kuchiki vient d'obtenir son premier emploi en tant qu'avocat dans une société d'import-export. Dès le premier jour, il se retrouve confronté à une scène inattendue entre Isshin Kurosaki, le DRH, et Kisuke Urahara, le responsable comptable


_Et voici le n° 3 ! un peu du 1 et un peu du deux ... secouez et voici ce que vous obtenez !_

* * *

><p>La journée s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse. Il était arrivé de bonne heure, pour faire bonne impression. Après tout, c'était son premier jour ici. Et puis, il était toujours à l'heure. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.<p>

Il observait d'un ton neutre la jeune femme devant lui. Une grande brune à l'allure féline et sûre d'elle. Elle portait un tailleur noir et un chemiser blanc ouvert sur un décolleté plus que plongeant. La responsable du service juridique. Sa responsable.

-Bien, Byakuya-kun ! je vais te faire visiter le service et te montrer ton bureau.

-Shihōin-san, est-ce vraiment nécessaire cette … familiarité. Fit-il d'un ton froid.

Elle le regarda comme s'il débarquait d'un autre monde, puis se rappela qu'il venait d'une famille noble. Il en avait tout, l'allure hautaine et distante, ainsi que le costume gris anthracite, sur mesure. Elle sourit alors, d'un sourire qu'il ne trouva pas rassurant. Mais il n'en montra rien.

-Ici tout le monde, ou presque, s'appelle par son prénom. Tu devras t'y faire, Byakuya-kun.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour passer devant lui. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit en poussant un micro soupir. Ça commençait bien !

* * *

><p>Il était à son bureau. Son bureau à lui. Il éprouvait une joie toute enfantine à se retrouver là. Il avait travaillé dur pour y arriver. Faisant fit des commentaires et des remarques des uns et des autres. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à une certaine liberté.<p>

Il regarda le dossier qu'il devait remplir avant d'aller le remettre au DRH. Il le parcourut rapidement, puis le reprit du début et le compléta. Une fois fait, il retourna dans le bureau de sa chef. Celle-ci se trouvait en grande discussion avec une petite brune. Sa responsable était assise à son bureau et la petite brune était penchée vers elle. Elles semblaient … Byakuya ne savait pas quoi exactement puisque cela disparut dès qu'il entra. La petite brune se redressa rapidement comme prise en faute.

-Ah Byakuya-kun ! Je te pressente Soi Fon. Soi-chan, voici Byakuya Kuchiki, le nouvel avocat.

Ils se saluèrent tous les deux, timidement. Byakuya reporta son regard vers sa chef.

-Shihōin-san, j'ai rempli le dossier que vous m'avez donné, fit-il en lui tendant.

-Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Yoruichi ! soupira-t-elle. De toute façon, c'est à Isshin qu'il faut que tu le donne.

-Isshin ?

-Kurosaki-san, le DRH, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il est au deuxième étage, au fond du couloir de droite. Et à cette heure là …

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Il doit encore être dans son bureau.

En effet, il était près de midi et demi, et la plupart des employés étaient déjà partis déjeuner.

-D'ailleurs, fit-elle dans un grand sourire, allons manger nous aussi ! Soi-chan ? Byakuya-kun ?

-Haï, Yoruichi-san, fit la petite brune.

-Non merci, allez-y sans moi. Je vais aller déposer mon dossier avant d'allez déjeuner.

Et sur ce, il se détourna et sortit, son dossier toujours à la main, sous le regard étonné des deux femmes.

-C'est moi ou je viens de me prendre un vent monstrueux ? fit la féline.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas voulu paraître impoli, mais il n'avait pas résisté à son envie de la remettre à sa place. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Le fait qu'elle était sa responsable ne lui donnait pas ce droit !<p>

L'ascenseur stoppa et il soupira juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ni dans les bureaux devant lesquels il passait. Tout le monde était en pause déjeuner apparemment.

Il arriva rapidement au secteur des ressources humaines. Il pénétra dans l'open space et se dirigea vers le bureau fermé qu'il voyait dans le fond. Il se demanda furtivement s'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans ses bureaux. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il entendait du bruit. Il stoppa devant la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée mais juste poussée. Il la regarda un instant puis … C'était quoi ça ? Ce bruit ? Un … gémissement ?

Il se figea se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Céder à sa curiosité et regarder par la mince ouverture … ou … repartir et revenir plus tard. Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta et il se pencha pour pouvoir voir qui pouvait bien pousser de tels gémissements.

Il se figea sur place, observant une scène … Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose. Il entendait les gémissements se faire plus forts et plus rapprochés. Le dos qu'il voyait était incontestablement masculin. Fin mais masculin. Et blond. Les cheveux de l'homme, nu assis sur le bureau, lui arrivaient aux épaules. Et cet homme n'était pas Kurosaki-san. Il savait le DRH brun. Qui était donc cet homme et que faisait-il là ? Et où était Kurosaki-san ?

Byakuya eut la réponse à sa dernière question quand il vit le brun apparaître face au blond. Il devait se relever. Mais que faisait-il accroupi devant le blond ?

-Tu sais toujours aussi bien te servir de ta bouche, Isshin, fit la blond légèrement essoufflé.

-Et tu es toujours aussi bon, Kisuke, répondit Isshin avec un grand sourire, satisfait de lui-même.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche.

Byakuya se recula de l'ouverture. Il ne voulait pas être surpris. La compréhension se fit dans son esprit. Ils étaient … amants ! Byakuya essaya de calmer son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était emballé d'un coup. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait les joues en feu. Ainsi qu'une certaine tension dans une partie de son anatomie. Il tata pour être sûr, mais oui, il bandait. Il bandait ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il bande ? Il ne comprenait pas. Le fait d'avoir surpris les deux hommes l'aurait … excité ? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Et pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était son genre. Comme tout jeune homme, il avait flirté avec des jeunes filles, mais il n'était guère allé plus loin que quelques baisers.

Trouver une femme n'était pas à l'ordre de ses priorités jusqu'à maintenant. Sa famille se chargerait de lui trouver une femme correcte, qui comprenne l'importance des traditions. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis là dessus. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Et là ! D'avoir surpris ces deux hommes, dans une situation plus que compromettante, l'avait … excité ?

Des nouveaux gémissements se firent entendre et Byakuya se figea de nouveau. De nouveau, il se demanda s'il devait partir ou rester et satisfaire sa curiosité. De nouveau, il hésita quelques secondes avant de céder à sa curiosité. Il se pencha de nouveau et il put cette fois-ci voir le visage de l'amant de Kurosaki.

Kisuke était penché en avant sur le bureau et le DRH était derrière lui, avançant et reculant son bassin en rythme. Byakuya n'eut aucun mal à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Et il se sentir durcir au point que ça en fut douloureux. Jamais, il n'avait bandé à ce point ! A en avoir mal ! A avoir envie de se soulager, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Cependant il ne bougea pas, continuant à observer les deux hommes. Ils gémissaient. Ils bougeaient en rythme. Ils prenaient leurs pieds. De ça Byakuya était conscient. Il vit le point culminant de ce plaisir en voyant le visage de Kisuke déformé par celui-ci. Puis se fut au tour d'Isshin d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Byakuya resta là, à les regarder un moment avant de se rendre compte que le blond le regardait lui. Il l'avait vu ! Il l'avait vu mais il ne disait rien! Il lui avait même sourit ! Byakuya décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre les voiles.

* * *

><p>Kisuke avait prit son pied d'une manière tout à fait acceptable et même plus que ça. Il regardait Isshin se rhabiller et se demandait s'il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait vu ou pas. Et puis non ! Il décida de jouer un peu. Un sourire apparut sur son visage qui fit frissonner Isshin.<p>

-J'espère que ce n'est pas moi que tu as l'intention de torturer, fit la voix grave du DRH.

-Mais que vas-tu imaginer là ? fit surpris Kisuke.

-Bah à voir ton sourire …

-Mais non t'inquiètes pas … ça a été super … comme toujours, fit le blond en se lovant dans les bras musclés de son amant.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se dégagea de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-On se voit plus tard, Isshin.

Et il sortit, plantant là le brun un peu ahuri.

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée. Byakuya était retourné dans l'après midi remettre son dossier au DRH. Il avait rougit avant de se reprendre. Isshin n'avait rien remarqué, à part le fait qu'il trouvait le nouvel avocat … distant et renfermé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Yoruichi était du même avis que lui. Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de faire une soirée entre collègues.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se maudit. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Ce n'était pas son genre … mais il n'avait pas put résister au regard de cocker de la féline. Et du coup il se retrouvait dans un karaoké avec plusieurs de ses collègues dont Kurosaki et Urahara.<p>

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder les deux hommes, les évitant au possible. Ce qui n'était pas si dur que ça. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas dans le même service.

Byakuya reporta son attention sur Yoruichi qui chantait et se déhanchait sur une chanson rythmé. Il se concentra un instant sur les paroles et remercia les lumières tamisées de masquer les rougeurs de ses joues. La féline interprétait, très bien, une chanson en anglais. « I kiss a girl » de Katy Perry. Et ce faisait, elle semblait vivre cette chanson, comme si elle l'a chantait pour quelqu'un en particulier. Il suivit son regard et fut surprit de voir qu'il était destiné à Soi Fon.

Cette dernière, bien que rougissante, regardait avec … avidité ? … admiration ? … sa responsable. Mais dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? C'était quoi cette boite ? Ils étaient tous gays où quoi ? Il soupira et décida de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire lui de son coté. Entre sa sœur, complètement délurée qui faisait les 400 coups, et les anciens qui avaient décidés de lui organiser des omiai …

Il fit glisser son regard sur ses collègues présents et remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux bavaient devant la prestation de la brune. Même Kurosaki et Urahara. Il ferma les yeux et inspira fortement, puis décida de laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu entre les deux hommes.

Il sursauta quand il vit un verre se poser devant lui un peu brutalement. Il regarda la personne qui l'avait posée et fut surpris de rencontrer le sourire bienveillant de Urahara.

-Allez, allez, il faut te détendre, Kuchiki-kun.

Byakuya soupira et attrapa le verre pour en boire une gorgée. Il apprécia la brûlure de l'alcool tout comme la chaleur qui se répandait en lui.

C'était au tour d'Isshin d'être sur la scène à chanter. Le brun avait choisi une chanson traditionnelle et sa voix grave emplissait la salle où ils se trouvaient.

-Alors, Kuchiki-kun ? Comment trouves-tu ton … environnement professionnel ? demanda le blond.

-Correspondant à mes attentes, répondit l'ébène.

Il vit Urahara hausser un sourcil interrogatif avant de sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Haï. Le travail me convient. J'aime ce que je fais même si …

-Même si ?

-Des fois … je trouve mes collègues …un peu … loufoques.

-Loufoques ? fit le blond intrigué.

Il regarda un peu mieux l'ébène et discerna le rouge sur ses joues. Etait-ce dû à l'alcool ? Aux confidences qu'ils échangeaient ? Ou bien au fait qu'il les ait surpris ?

-Allez les gars tous en cœur ! ! ! ! ! cria Isshin.

Byakuya soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le blond. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-En effet, certains d'entre eux peuvent parfois …

Il finit sa phrase en haussant les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus pour être comprit de Byakuya. Celui-ci finit son verre cul sec et s'enfonça dans son siège sous le regard attentif du blond.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuchiki-kun ?

-Non … c'est rien Urahara-san. C'est juste … c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, souffla-t-il.

Le blond sonda du regard le jeune homme en face de lui. De quoi n'avait-il pas l'habitude ? De faire un karaoké ? De sortir ?

-Je n'ai guère l'habitude de fréquenter … du monde, fit l'ébène. Je suis né dans une famille noble et elle a toujours contrôlé mes … fréquentations.

-Oh ! fit le blond. Donc tu n'es jamais sorti ?

-Haï. Et puis je n'en avais guère le temps … entre mes études et ma famille …

-Donc il faut fêter ça ! s'exclama Kisuke. Tournée générale !

Byakuya secoua la tête devant l'exubérance du blond et l'enthousiasme de ses collègues. Décidément, il était dans un autre monde. Il hésita entre la joie et le désespoir.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient quittés le karaoké et avaient commencés à écumer les bars, perdant au fur et à mesure certains de leurs collègues. Il restait Yoruichi, Soi, Kisuke, Isshin et Byakuya. Tous plus ou moins imbibés. Kisuke s'était arrangé pour tenir le verre de Byakuya toujours plein.<p>

Isshin s'était demandé pourquoi, puis avait laissé tomber. Il avait décidé de profiter de la soirée et de la finir dans le lit du blond. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il se mit à chercher le pied de son amant sous la table avec le sien.

Byakuya se figea en sentant un pied tâtonner le sien. Mais … qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Surtout qu'aucun de ses collègues ne semblaient avoir changés de comportement. Devait-il se signaler au propriétaire du pied ? Qu'il se trompait ? Ou alors lui était-ce destiné ? A lui ? Mais qui ?

Discrètement, il regarda tour à tour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Yoruichi était trop occupé avec Soi pour faire autre chose. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches l'une de l'autre et le rouge aux joues de la plus jeune n'était pas dû uniquement à l'alcool. Kisuke et Isshin discutaient en remplissant leurs verres. L'un d'eux lui faisait-il du pied en pensant en faire à son amant ?

Immanquablement, il repensa à la scène qu'il avait surpris et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Bah alors, Bya-kun ? On tient pas l'alcool ? fit moqueuse Yoruichi.

-En tout cas, je le tiens mieux que Fon-san, fit-il remarquer.

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était écroulée sur la table.

-Euh … je crois que je vais la ramener, fit la féline.

-En effet, fit l'avocat.

Yoruichi se leva et les trois hommes l'aidèrent à mettre la petite brune debout et à la sortir de l'établissement. Là ils hélèrent un taxi dans lequel les deux jeunes femmes prirent place.

-Bonne nuit Yoruichi ! Profites-en bien ! lança Kisuke alors que le taxi démarrait.

-Bien ! fit Isshin. Allons terminer cette soirée chez toi !

Kisuke et Byakuya regardèrent le brun en se demandant de qui il voulait parler. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander que déjà il les faisait grimper dans un taxi et qu'il donnait l'adresse du blond. Le noble se demanda encore dans quoi il s'était fourré.

* * *

><p>Byakuya se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il était évident qu'Isshin avait envie du blond. Et que la réciproque était vraie. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise mais hésitait encore une fois sur la conduite à tenir. Partir et laisser les deux hommes satisfaire leurs pulsions … ou rester car il ne se voyait pas rentrer dans cet état. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres paternelles. Pas avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée. Il était encore assez lucide pour se rendre compte que s'il rentrait maintenant, il réveillerait tout le monde.<p>

Kisuke mit de la musique en sourdine et sortit bouteilles et verres. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et Isshin sortit un paquet de cartes d'on ne sait où. Ils se mirent alors à jouer, enchaînant les verres d'alcool.

* * *

><p>Quand Byakuya se réveilla, il se demanda où il était. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et se souvint alors qu'il était chez Kisuke. Sur le canapé. Il avait dû s'endormir. Sa veste et sa cravate reposaient sur une chaise et une couverture le recouvrait. Puis il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. Et il sut quand il entendit de nouveaux gémissements. Il rougit. Ils étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air alors qu'il dormait dans le salon ? Mais ils n'avaient aucune retenue ou quoi ?<p>

Byakuya se rallongea, se cachant sous la couverture, et essaya de faire abstraction de ce qu'il entendait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait durcir. Rien qu'à les entendre, son sexe se durcissait. Il était excité. Complètement excité. Mais que devait-il faire ? Se caresser et se soulager, en restant allongé sur le canapé ? Se lever et aller aux toilettes ? Ne rien faire et attendre en silence qu'ils finissent ? Signaler sa présence pour qu'ils arrêtent ? ou tout du moins pour qu'ils fassent moins de bruit ? Se joindre à eux ?

Byakuya rougit et se gifla mentalement d'avoir put penser une chose pareille. Se joindre à eux ! Et puis quoi encore ? quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, ils pourrait certainement lui apprendre pleins de choses. Mais cela voulait dire admettre son inexpérience dans ce domaine. Et ça il n'y était pas prêt.

Et pourquoi pas faire le voyeur comme la dernière fois ? L'ébène hésita. Non, il faisait déjà le voyeur en ce moment. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait commencé à se caresser, sans s'en rendre compte. Il voulut stopper mais n'y arriva pas. Il continua donc à se donner du plaisir en écoutant avec attention les gémissements et autres bruits qui lui parvenaient. Il atteint l'orgasme et se répandit dans sa main en entendant les deux hommes jouir. Et c'est rougissant qu'il se dirigea vers les toilettes, histoire de se nettoyer un peu. Il se recoucha alors en se demandant comment il pourrait les affronter le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée et la nuit désastreuse qui avait suivie. Désastreuse du point de vue de Byakuya. Il avait toujours du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait découvert cette nuit-là. Il aimait jouer les voyeurs. Il aimait les hommes. Il avait envie de passer entre les mains expertes de Urahara et Kurosaki. Il se détestait de penser, d'avoir envie de ça. Il était noble ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de penchant, car il devrait se marier et avoir des enfants avec la femme que lui donnerait son clan. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses penchants. Et en même temps, il se dit qu'il devrait s'y laisser aller maintenant car quand il sera marié il sera trop tard, il ne pourrait plus.<p>

* * *

><p>-Oï, Byakuya-kun ! l'interpella Yoruichi.<p>

-Shihōin-san ? fit

-Yoruichi ! souffla la jeune femme. Pourquoi tu veux pas m'appeler Yoruichi ?

Byakuya lui lança un de ses regards froids et la jeune femme décida de laisser tomber. Elle soupira puis lui tendit un dossier. L'ébène le prit, haussant un sourcil et l'ouvrit. Il parcourut rapidement la première page, avant de relever sa tête vers sa supérieure. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ce cas, fit-elle. Isshin t'attends pour en discuter avec toi cet après midi.

Byakuya se raidit à l'énoncé du prénom du DRH. Il entendait encore la façon qu'avait Urahara de le prononcer alors que … Byakuya secoua la tête, chassant les images qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et espérait ne pas avoir rougit.

-Haï, fit-il.

Yoruichi se détourna.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis … Byakuya-kun, fit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Byakuya rougit encore plus et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau histoire de reprendre contenance. Elle l'avait vu ! Il n'osait s'imaginer ce que pouvait imaginer la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle avait une imagination débordante. Il respira calmement. Puis ouvrit le dossier et commença à le lire attentivement. C'était le premier vrai dossier qu'il avait gérer tout seul. Il ne devait pas faire d'impair dessus.

* * *

><p>Il traversa l'open space, se faisant se retourner les différentes personnes présentes. Il faut dire qu'il était beau et que le service RH était principalement constitué de femmes. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de son service, il déclenchait ce genre de réaction. Il faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien car il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce genre de comportement.<p>

Il soupira et frappa à la porte du bureau du DRH.

-Entrez, fit la voix tonitruante de Kurosaki.

Byakuya entra et referma la porte avant de saluer l'homme.

-Bonjour, Kurosaki-san.

-Ah ! Bonjour Kuchiki-kun. C'est Yoruichi qui t'envoie ?

-Haï.

-Bien … installons nous là pour voir ça.

Isshin indiqua la petite table de réunion qui se trouvait dans son bureau et Byakuya s'y installa, posant son dossier. Isshin fit de même et les deux hommes se plongèrent dans la paperasse.

Isshin ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme. Kisuke lui ayant raconté certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'il les avait surprit ici, dans ce bureau à faire l'amour. Comme le fait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de sortir. Il le trouvait intéressant. Pas spécialement son genre. Le sien était plutôt blond avec un sourire malicieux. Mais il était beau, ça Isshin savait le reconnaître. Comme il savait reconnaître le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve Kuchiki, malgré le trouble visible dans lequel il semblait le mettre. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'en profiter et d'en faire profiter son amant qui semblait plus qu'intéressé par le jeune homme. Il décida alors d'organiser une petite confrontation à … trois.

Il retourna à son bureau, prétextant de devoir surveiller ses mails et en envoya un à Kisuke. « Ramènes tes fesses, elles me manquent ! ». Puis il retourna auprès de Byakuya comme si de rien n'était. Cinq minutes plus tard, le blond fit une entrée discrète dans le bureau du DRH. Tellement discrète que Byakuya ne remarqua rien avant d'entendre la porte être fermée à clef. En effet, Kisuke était entré et avait fermé derrière lui sans regarder qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Isshin en compagnie de Byakuya. Isshin lui affichait un sourire victorieux.

-Je croyais que tu étais seul, Isshin, fit Kisuke, pas sûr de la conduite à tenir. Je repasserais plus tard …

-Non non, Kisuke, fit le brun.

-Urahara-san, salua poliment Byakuya en essayant de se maîtriser.

Il n'était pas bête. Il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi le blond avait fermé la porte à clef. Il se demandait par contre à l'initiative de qui, le blond se trouvait là. Et cette situation l'excitait. Il en rougit en espérant que ça ne se voit pas trop.

-Aurais-tu chaud, Kuchiki-kun ? demanda malicieux Kisuke.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu les joues rouges ? fit-il en se rapprochant de l'ébène.

Trop prêt. Il était trop prêt. Mais Byakuya était incapable de bouger. Il regardait Urahara et essayait de se calmer. Mais l'autre voyait bien le trouble du jeune homme.

-Et bien… qui aurais cru que je puisse troubler à ce point le froid Kuchiki-kun ? lança-t-il ironique.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer, Kisuke … il est jeune et sans expérience…

-Mais justement ! il est là pour être formé. Pourquoi ne pas s'en occuper, Isshin ?

Byakuya savait bien de quoi il était question. De quelle expérience et de quelle formation il était question. Il rougit encore plus. D'un coté il était excité et impatient, et de l'autre paniqué. Il hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir quand il sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Délicatement et furtivement. Il ouvrit grands les yeux sous la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que …

-Tututut … ne dis rien … ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie ?

Byakuya se raidit. Ainsi, l'homme avait vu son envie. Etait-il si transparent que ça ?

-Est-ce si visible ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Non ! s'exclama Kisuke. C'est juste que je t'ai beaucoup observé depuis que tu nous a surpris … et que j'ai appris à déchiffrer ce masque que tu arbores tout le temps. Ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre n'est au courant … rien qu'Isshin et moi.

Isshin s'était pour l'instant contenté de les observer. Il adorait observer son amant s'approcher de leur nouveau partenaire et le faire céder. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils introduisaient quelqu'un d'autre dans leur couple. Et sûrement pas la dernière.

Le brun s'approcha et colla son torse contre le dos du blond. Il jeta un regard enflammé à Byakuya et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou son amant. Celui-ci se retourna et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous le regard ahuri de Byakuya. Celui-ci les regarda avec envie mais hésitait à demander lui aussi à être embrassé de cette façon. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il ne pouvait pas désirer ça. Et si ! Finalement, il avait arrêter d'hésiter et s'était décidé. Il avait envie de participer lui aussi.

Lorsque le baiser cessa, Kisuke se tourna vers lui et Byakuya fondit sur ses lèvres. Le blond quoique surpris par l'initiative de l'ébène se laissa faire. Il pensait avoir plus de mal à le faire céder mais apparemment, il s'était décidé.

Byakuya laissa les sensations découlant de ce baiser se répandre en lui. Quand Kisuke réclama l'entrée de sa bouche, il lui accorda sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne regretta pas. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. C'était tellement bon … tellement doux. Il se demanda si Isshin embrassait de la même façon. Et il eut sa réponse quand Isshin prit le relais de Kisuke. Le blond quitta sa bouche qui fut aussitôt recouverte par celle du brun.

Isshin embrassait de façon beaucoup plus rude, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant pour autant. Le brun dominait le baiser totalement, alors que le blond ne s'imposait pas mais partageait la dominance.

Byakuya paniqua un instant en se sentant pris entre les deux hommes. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, ni dans une situation pouvant se reprocher de celle-ci. Il ne s'etait jamais trouvé aussi proche physiquement de quelqu'un. Il eut un mouvement pour les écarter, mais il fut rapidement stoppé par le blond. Celui-ci vit la lueur de panique dans le regard du plus jeune.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kuchiki-kun … nous ne te voulons aucun mal …

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui plein de bienveillance du blond.

-Je sais … c'est juste que …

-Que tu n'as jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Haï, répondit-il timidement.

Il rougit et Kisuke le trouva adorable à rougir comme ça. En cet instant son visage, d'habitude si inexpressif, si froid, laissait voir tout un panel d'émotions au blond. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Nous allons te guider et te montrer … fit le blond suggestif.

Il entreprit alors de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains, tout comme celles d'Isshin, se mirent à parcourir le corps vierge du jeune homme. Lentement, elles le déshabillaient. Lentement, elles le caressèrent. Lentement, elles l'éveillèrent à la sensualité et au plaisir. Byakuya ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir et rougir face à se traitement. Jamais il n'avait connu ça. Jamais un tel déferlement de sensations.

Les deux hommes semblaient se contenter de le caresser. Lui ne pouvait pas répondre. Il se trouva faible de ne pouvoir lui aussi procurer du plaisir à ses partenaires. Il rougit. Ses partenaires ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé perdre sa virginité de cette façon. Avec deux hommes qui plus est.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva nu et assit sur la table de réunion. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il se contentait de se laisser guider. Il n'était pas en état de faire plus. Il poussa un petit cri quand il sentit une langue lécher son érection douloureuse. Mais il plaqua rapidement une de ses mains sur sa bouche, étouffant ainsi les sons qui en sortaient. Il ne résista pas longtemps avant de se jouir, n'ayant put se retenir, n'ayant put prévenir. Il sentit la bouche accueillir sa semence et l'avaler puis la langue le nettoyer. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kisuke se lecher les lèvres, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux. Il rougit fortement.

-Urahara-san … je suis … désolé … fit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit celui-ci. Cela t'a-t-il plut ?

-Haï.

-Bien, bien. continuons donc, fit Kisuke en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Byakuya goûta son goût, encore présent dans la bouche du blond. Les mains de Kisuke guidèrent celles de Byakuya sur son corps. L'ébène fut donc initier dans l'art et la manière de caresser un corps masculin. Il vit les mains du brun parcoururent elles aussi le corps du blond et se mit à reproduire les caresses. Quand la bouche d'Isshin descendit pour prendre un mamelon en bouche, Byakuya fit de même. Ils eurent le plaisir d'entendre le blond gémir et de le sentir se retenir à eux. Ils échangèrent leurs places. Kisuke se retrouva assis sur la table, Isshin et Byakuya s'occupant de lui. Ils finirent de le déshabiller. Et inexorablement la bouche d'Isshin descendit prendre possession du membre durci de son amant.

Byakuya regarda fasciné le sexe du blond entrer et sortir de la bouche du brun. Alors c'était comme ça ? Quand il avait subi cette caresse, il avait gardé les yeux fermés et n'avait du coup rien vu. Là il matait littéralement la fellation, tellement d'ailleurs qu'il avait arrêté de caresser le blond.

-Tu veux essayer, fit Isshin en relâchant la virilité de Kisuke.

-Je … je en sais pas … je n'ai jamais … fit-il rougissant.

-Tu vas apprendre comme ça, fit d'une voix rauque Kisuke.

Et il attrapa son sexe qu'il tendit vers l'ébène. Celui-ci le regarda un instant avant de se décider. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le bout du gland. Kisuke poussa un soupir de bien être et Byakuya recommença. Puis il lécha le bout rose et il sentit le blond frémir. Alors il s'enhardit et lécha de nouveau la verge tendue. Sur toute sa longueur. Il recommença plusieurs fois, avant d'oser la prendre en bouche. Il appliqua alors un mouvement de va et viens et se concentra sur les sons qui sortaient de la bouche du blond. Ils étaient si délicieux, ces sons. Il se sentit durcir de nouveau.

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mais se poser sur son dos et caresser celui-ci. Il laissa ses mains le caresser et lui procurer de nouveau des sensations de plaisir. Il sentit la bouche du brun dans son cou et le laissa faire, se concentrant sur ce que lui faisait.

Cependant il sursauta quand il sentit les mains se faire inquisitrices. Il se releva et foudroya du regard Isshin. Celui-ci ne se laissa nullement impressionné.

-Tu vas reproduire sur Kisuke ce que je vais te faire …

-Pardon ?

-Très bonne idée, Isshin. Quel meilleur moyen pour apprendre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas tu m'auras pas mal.

Kisuke se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Byakuya se laissa faire. N'ayant aucune idée de comment ça se passait entre une homme et une femme, il ne savait pas non plus comment ça se passait entre deux hommes. Il vit avec effarement Kisuke écarter les jambes et poser les pieds sue les dossiers de deux chaises, lui présentant ainsi sans aucune pudeur son intimité.

-Aller, Kuchiki-kun, viens…

Byakuya ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'appel langoureux de blond et fondit sur lui. il l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de dévorer son corps de baisers, pour ensuite reprendre en bouche son membre tendu. Le noble sentit Kurosaki se remettre derrière lui, après avoir embrassé le blond.

Byakuya sentit les mains descendre de nouveau sur ses fesses et les caresser, comme pour l'habituer à leurs présences. Il se laissa faire et commença à apprécier. Puis il sentit un doigt inquisiteur frôler son entrée. Il se crispa légèrement avant de se laisser aller. Il se doutait bien que s'il se crispait ça risquait d'être plus difficile pour l'homme derrière lui. Le doigt se retira le faisant gémir de frustration, ce qui l'étonna. mais il revint humide de salive et s'enfonça en lui. il soupira comme il put avec la verge de Kisuke en bouche. Il sentait le doigt faire son chemin à l'intérieur de lui.

-Kuchiki-kun … mets-moi un doigt … gémit Kisuke.

Ce qui le fit rougir fortement. Il s'exécuta cependant, humidifiant un de ses doigts et le faisant glisser jusqu'à l'intimité du blond. Il appuya un peu dessus avant de le faire pénétrer. Puis lentement, il le poussa jusqu'à le faire entrer entièrement. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant le sexe du blond qu'il tenait dans sa bouche. Puis il reproduit ce qu'Isshin lui faisait subir. Il gémissait tout comme Kisuke. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, continuant ainsi le travail de préparation. Byakuya appréciait ses doigts en lui. le brun y allait doucement et même si au débit cette présence était … inconfortable, maintenant elle lui faisait du bien. beaucoup de bien. il se surprit à en vouloir plus. Et fut étonné d'avoir eut cette pensée, mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir eut.

-Kuchiki-kun … un troisième … gémit Kisuke.

Byakuya s'exécuta et il sentit Isshin faire de même. Ils continuèrent la préparation. Byakuya gémit quand il sentit les doigts d'Isshin le quitter et il regarda l'homme farfouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il en revint avec des préservatifs et un tube de gel lubrifiant.

Byakuya se redressa et enleva ses doigts lui aussi, repoussé par Kisuke. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le repoussait. S'y prenait-il mal ? Il se sentit blessé et le blond le vit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui fit-il. On passe juste à la suite

La suite ? Quelle suite ? Byakuya ne comprenait pas. Et c'etait normal vu qu'il était totalement novice dans se domaine là. Il regarda le blond dérouler le préservatif sur sa verge et l'enduire de gel. Et là il commença à comprendre de quelle suite il parlait.

Kisuke se positionna de dos à Byakuya, prenant appuis sur la table et se penchant en avant. Il attrapa ses fesses et les écarta. Isshin prit alors le sexe de l'ébène en main et le guida dans l'antre serré du blond. Byakuya s'immobilisa une fois entré, terrassé par les sensations qui lui parvenaient. C'était indescriptible. C'était chaud. C'était serré. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant le brun lui caresser les joues. Il fondit alors sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue.

-C'est pas j'm'ennuie les gars, mais j'aimerais bien que ça bouge ! lâcha Kisuke.

Byakuya rougit et Isshin le guida, posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'ébène, il le fit entrer et sortir du blond. Byakuya comprit alors que la suite était tout aussi bien, même mieux. Il entendait le blond gémir et lui aussi gémissait. Isshin était toujours derrière lui et entreprit de se glisser dans l'ébène. Byakuya s'arrêta quand il sentit le membre dur du brun appuyer contre son intimité. Il essaya de ne pas se crisper sous l'intrusion mais c'était difficile. Une fois au bout, Isshin s'immobilisa et se força à attendre.

-putain, ce qu'il est serré, lâcha-t-il.

-C'est normal, Kurosaki-san, c'est ma première fois.

Isshin s'en doutait mais entendre Byakuya le dire avait quelque chose de très, mais alors très excitant.

-Et pour l'instant, t'en penses quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun.

-Pour l'instant … ça va … mais ça irait mieux si vous bougiez Kurosaki-san.

Isshin se mit alors en mouvement, entraînant Byakuya qui se remit à coulisser dans Kisuke. Les trois hommes se laissèrent porter par leurs sensations. C'était si bon de le faire à trois.

Kisuke appréciait de se faire prendre par l'ébène, sa jeunesse et sa maladresse rendait l'acte si touchant, si particulier. Il porta sa main à sa virilité et se masturba au rythme des allers et venues du jeune homme en lui.

Byakuya était submergé par les sensations qui affluaient en lui. Prendre et être prit en même temps. Il ne pensait pas que sa première fois ce passerait de cette manière mais il ne regrettait pas. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer. Même s'il avait du mal à dissocier les sensations qui provenait de Kisuke à celles qui provenait d'Isshin.

Isshin était aux anges. Le cul qu'il pilonnait était serré, tellement serré qu'il avait du mal à se retenir. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, aussi y allait-il le plus doucement possible. Il se concentrait pour faire durer au maximum le plaisir.

Finalement ce fut Byakuya qui jouit le premier, en enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches du blond qu'il tenait fermement. Kisuke suivit en se répandant dans sa main. Et Isshin donna quelques coups supplémentaires avant de se libérer lui aussi. Les trois hommes tenaient debout comme ils pouvaient. Une fois leurs respirations un peu plus calmes, Isshin sortit de l'ébène et aida celui-ci à sortir du blond. Kisuke s'écroula par terre, suivit par les deux autres. Pendant quelques minutes, seules s'entendirent leurs respirations.

-Et bien je dois dire que tu es un élève doué Kuchiki-kun, fit le blond.

-C'est que vous êtes de bons professeurs, sourit Byakuya.

-Alors, partant pour d'autres leçons ?

-Moi je suis partant en tout cas, lâcha Isshin.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit l'ébène.

Il avait hésité un instant avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas où le mènerait ce genre de relation. Mais il savait qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimerait recommencé. Alors c'était oui, sans hésitation.

* * *

><p><em>J'adore faire rougir Bya ! Vous aussi ?<em>


End file.
